


Poetry in Motion 2: Inertia

by Rickey



Series: Poetry in Motion [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Teenagers, sexploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Poetry in Motion. Poetry was mostly Harry’s story and this is more Ron’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry in Motion 2: Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Thanks: kanoei Unbelievably helpful as always.

  
_Now that I am here,  
as if it has always been this way,  
I can know no other heart  
than the one that led mine astray.  
There can be no other passion.  
There can never be remorse.  
I can do nothing other than  
let love take its course. _

  
Ron woke to the smell of sausages and eggs wafting through the house. It was well known among the Weasley children that their mother charmed the breakfast to wake them up. His stomach growled. Ron glanced over at Harry who was still in deep sleep and figured that it only worked on their family.

It was only yesterday afternoon Ron had punched Harry and swore at him vehemently. In fact he punched him twice. He had been so confused and so angry that he told his best friend, the person who mattered the most to him on this earth, that he hated him. Ron did not hate Harry. No, it was quite the opposite. After just one night of giving in to his true feelings, it had all become so clear. This was how it was supposed to be.

As Ron left for the bathroom, he stole one more look at Harry sleeping peacefully. In the shower, Ron let both water and reality wash over him.

About a half hour later, Harry stirred in the bed reaching for someone who wasn’t there. He sat up and found his glasses. Looking around the room, he sadly realized he was alone. Wondering what the day would bring, Harry headed for the shower.

Harry came down to the kitchen to find Ron and Ginny eating breakfast. They both turned to him and said “Good morning,” at the same time.

“Oh Harry, good you’re awake.” Mrs. Weasley said as she fixed him a plate. “Here you are dear. Sit down and eat every mouthful. You boys are simply too thin.”

Mrs. Weasley set the plate down at the seat next to Ron. Harry tentatively walked to the table and said, “Good morning” as he sat down. As he started on the eggs, he felt Ron gently squeeze his knee and rest his hand on his thigh. Instantaneously, Harry felt secure and began to devour his breakfast.

“Ginny, get ready to go love.” Mrs. Weasley said as she passed by her daughter.

“Do I have to?”

Mrs. Weasley flashed her daughter a most serious look before turning to the boys. “We’ll be at Diagon Alley looking at bridesmaids dresses with Fleur. There are Aurors posted outside and monitoring the floo.”

“How come they get to stay?” Ginny demanded.

The truth was that Dumbledore had specifically instructed that Harry was to remain at the Burrow the entire holiday. “Because they would look awfully silly in whatever dress Fleur is going to choose.” Mrs. Weasley cheerfully answered instead.

“So will I.” Ginny said indignantly.

“Come along dear, your father will be waiting for us.” Mrs. Weasley said, choosing to ignore Ginny’s last comment.

Harry finished his breakfast while Ron walked Ginny and his Mum to the fireplace.

“We’ll be back after lunch, dear. You and Harry will be okay with leftovers?”

“Sure Mum,” Ron smiled, knowing that he and Harry would be alone in a matter of moments.

Ginny went first and Mrs. Weasley followed. Ron could feel Harry approaching behind him. Just as his mother vanished into flames, Ron whirled around and pulled Harry into his arms. His mouth devoured Harry’s and his hands groped his neck and back.

Harry pulled back and spoke nervously, “The floo.”

“Oh yeah, we better get upstairs then.” Ron grabbed Harry’s hand and they took off for Ron’s room.

A quick flurry of locking and silencing charms later, they found themselves in bed pressed together in the midst of a hot and steamy kiss. They fumbled with each other’s clothes and somehow managed to strip themselves in between kisses. The less clothing, the faster their breathing became.

Ron reached for a bottle of lube from the nightstand. It had been sort of a joke gift from Bill, something along the lines that all Hogwarts boys do a lot of wanking. He poured some over his hand and then nervously reached for Harry’s stiff cock. Harry moaned at the contact. Ron began to stroke and just did what he liked to do on himself. Only this was different. He was jerking Harry off. He found himself fascinated by the faces Harry was making and the sound of his moans. The sheer power of it was incredible. He had Harry Potter in the palm of his hand, so to speak, and the only thing Ron could think of was how badly he wanted to make Harry come. He wanted Harry to feel pleasure. He wanted Harry to feel release. And most of all he wanted to feel Harry. Stroking faster and faster, Ron felt Harry’s body stiffen and shudder just before coming all over his fist. It was an amazing thing to witness.

After a minute to catch his breath, Harry started to kiss Ron’s neck and down his chest. He took a moment to suck each nipple before continuing down Ron’s stomach. Ron took a deep breath as Harry grabbed the base of his erection and brought his lips ever so close. As Harry closed his mouth over him, Ron moaned and closed his eyes. When he finally reopened them, he saw Harry sucking up and down the length of his shaft.

Ron believed that it was the absolutely most incredible feeling he had ever known, when… “Ouch, teeth Harry,”

Harry stopped for just a moment to say, “Sorry,” before pulling Ron back to his mouth.

“Don’t worry. I plan for you to have lots of practice.” Ron smiled as Harry continued to work him over.

It didn’t take long before Ron came down Harry’s throat. Harry gagged slightly then swallowed and gave Ron the most devilish grin.

They snuggled up in the covers, exchanged a few more soft kisses then fell fast asleep.

Harry woke to the sound of Ron snoring in his ear. Slowly, he extracted his arm trapped under Ron’s back. Ron stirred a bit but did not wake. Harry put on his glasses and jeans and walked to the window. Tonks was at the far side of the garden talking to another Auror who he didn’t know. He hated the fact that he required so much extra protection, but he trusted Dumbledore. Harry stood watching various winter birds flying outside and realized that he wanted to go flying again today. His mind began to wander. A few minutes later, he was overtaken by his thoughts.

Ron woke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking about the room, he found Harry staring absently out the window. As Ron studied the outline of Harry’s face, his bare chest and biceps, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Harry was beautiful. It occurred to Ron that he had never thought that so specifically before, yet now it seemed as if it was something he always felt true.

Ron got out of the bed and pulled on his trousers. Lost in thought, Harry continued staring out the window. Ron quietly walked up behind him and gently placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Startled, Harry tilted his head back to look at Ron. Their eyes met and they gave each other a soft smile.

Ron hugged Harry tight and nuzzled his hair. “Where were you just now?” he asked.

“Thinking.”

“Yeah? Dangerous habit, isn’t it?”

Harry smiled wide, “I have ten thousand questions in my head.”

“Not me.”

Harry turned to face Ron, “Aren’t you thinking about what’s going on between us?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Really, I’m not.” Ron took Harry by the hand, ‘Come on, I’m starving. Let’s go make a sandwich.”

Harry was a bit shocked, “After what’s happened with us?”

“What’s to think about? That dam is broken. No going back now.” Ron said matter of fact as he headed down the stairs.

“So yesterday we weren’t,” Harry struggled to pick his words as he followed Ron, “together and today we’re, umm, having sex?”

“Pretty much, although I think it’s more than sex.” Ron answered facetiously moving about the kitchen grabbing the makings of leftover ham sandwiches.

Harry stared at Ron and blinked a few times in disbelief and thought, _I wish I could be you._

Ron looked back and saw Harry’s perplexed face. Instinctively, he approached Harry and embraced him. After a quiet moment he whispered in his ear, “We’re still us, Harry. It’s just more now.”

Ron broke the hug and started to work on the sandwiches. Harry sat at the kitchen table and watched his best mate put together two enormous sandwiches. Ron brought them to the table, sat down and started to eat. Harry continued to stare.

“Eat.” Ron commanded with his mouth full.

“Are we going to tell anyone?” Harry asked out of the blue.

“I think we should just keep it between us right now, get used to the idea.” Ron said between bites.

“Hermione’s going to figure it out. We really should tell her.” Harry stated with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

“Yeah we will,” Ron answered resolutely, “just Hermione, but not right away.”

“Do you…” Harry started to ask something, but Ron cut him off.

“Look Harry, I don’t have all the answers anymore than you, but we have another five days left of the holiday and I’d like to enjoy it without analyzing this to death.”

“You’re right. I need a break myself. We’ll make a pact, no school talk, no Voldemort, no prophecy, just the holiday.”

“And blowjobs.” Ron added with his mouth half full.

Harry flushed and nodded in agreement. Ron finished chewing and they sealed the pact with warm wet kiss.

The pact held over the next few days as they filled their free time with flying, wizard chess and sneaking around the Burrow to explore each other’s bodies. Harry had never felt so at home in his whole life.

All of the Weasleys except Percy gathered for New Year’s Eve. Many friends from the Order including Tonks and Lupin joined them. It was hard to be too festive with all that was going on in the world around them, yet they all felt a duty to continue life and squeeze out a drop or two of happiness when they could. Bill and Charlie broke out the firewhisky and it didn’t take too many for Harry and Ron to feel fairly drunk and even hornier. Just before midnight, they slipped away to Ron’s room and sealed themselves in with every possible charm they could think of.

Ron had barely set down his wand when Harry pushed him up against the wall. Maybe it was the firewhisky, maybe it was the idea of being with someone on New Year’s, either way Harry Potter was in heat. It was a sensual wrestling match. Hands, legs, and mouths shifted and pressed for superiority. Ron felt Harry’s hard cock pressing into his own and moaned desperately into Harry’s mouth. It only took a few moments for Harry to push Ron’s pants to his knees and extract his cock.

“Bloody hell,” Ron whispered as Harry took him in his mouth, sucking hungrily. _He’s getting good at this_ , he mused to himself. Harry worked a finger into Ron’s arse and wiggled it against the magical spot he had found the day before. The sight of Harry on his knees in front of him and the feeling of what he was doing to him had Ron on the brink of explosion. Only Harry stopped, stood and pressed his body against his.

“I need…” was all that Harry could manage to pant out as he sucked on Ron’s neck.

Ron knew what Harry needed. He knew from the first time they had slept together just a few days earlier that it would be an inevitable conclusion. It was just a bit surprising that they had reached this moment so fast. Ron kissed him forcefully on the mouth as he stepped out of his shoes and pants. Keeping the kiss, he pulled Harry to the bed with him. Ron grabbed a small bottle of lube from the nightstand and handed it over.

Harry’s mouth was back around his cock and he had two fingers in his arse. There was more exquisite sucking and then three fingers. Somehow, Ron willed himself not to come. A minute later Harry knelt up and began to undo his jeans. Ron watched him intently. He saw a look in Harry’s eyes that he had never seen before. It was raw lust pure and simple. Ron melted into those green eyes and surrendered himself to their will. Harry was now taking off the rest of his clothes, so Ron took the opportunity to remove his own. Harry pushed up behind Ron’s knees and positioned himself at his entrance. Then he was inside.

Ron closed his eyes and fisted the sheets. It hurt. It hurt more than he imagined, but he wanted nothing more than for Harry to move inside him. Then Harry started to slide in and out. Just a tiny bit a first, but then pulling further out and pushing in harder with each stroke until he found a rhythm. Harry shifted his knees slightly and changed his angle. Ron’s prick came back to life. He cried out, “Harry,” as Harry hit the perfect spot.

Ron somehow mustered enough brainpower to get his hand over his own cock and start wanking. He opened his eyes to stare into Harry’s as he fucked him with reckless abandon.

“So good,” Harry moaned between heavy breaths, “I can’t stop.”

“Don’t.”

“Come already.” Harry begged.

The simple plea was all it took for Ron to become unglued. Ron could feel himself screaming, but no sound came out. Harry came a split second after with a loud groan. They were frozen in time. Neither dared move and break the perfection. They simply stared into each other’s eyes panting. Harry broke first. He pulled out and gently lowered Ron’s legs back to the bed.

Harry laid his head on Ron’s chest and Ron draped his arm around him.

“That was…” Harry searched for a word.

“Amazing.” Ron chose it for him.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Ron lied and kissed the top of Harry’s head.

“I’d never want to hurt you.” Harry’s eyes closed and his body shifted to get comfortable.

The room was starting to feel cold to Ron so he pulled the blanket up over them.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Harry.” Ron’s tone became very serious.

“Huh?”

“Punching you the other day. Saying what I said.”

“Oh. I deserved that.”

“No you didn’t. It’ll never happen again.”

“Mmmmm,” Harry mumbled, his mind beginning to drift.

“I promise I will always be there for you.”

“You are always there for me,” Harry whispered almost asleep.

Ron felt Harry’s body go limp against him. Ron was sore but ever so sated. He ran his fingers through Harry’s messy hair. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered and then allowed himself to close his eyes and fall asleep.

The End


End file.
